Stay In This Moment
by RandHrfan
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, Hermione loves Ron. What happends when she has to wake him up? A must read fanfic! I messed up a word, please look past it. And to all of those who are telling me Hermione's middle name is Jean not Jane blame JK, she changed it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter one I wouldn't be writing this and two Ron and Hermione would have been together a while ago. Also the last line belongs to the song by Trick Pony, Stay In This Moment.

Ron had always known he loved her. Her smile lifted his heart to the sky, and no Lavender Brown was going to make _that_ feeling go away. As much as Ronald Weasley tried to deny it, he never could. He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger. No one could compare to her in his eyes. She was perfect.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged the petite girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley! How are you?" Hermione said.

"Good, you?" she replied.

"Good, where is everyone?" Hermione asked looking around the room.

"Arthur is at work, Bill is with the twins getting dress robes fitted, Ginny is with Charlie going to get Harry, and Ron, the lazy bum, is still sleeping, I was just about to wake him, but you could you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, no problem," Hermione said as she brushed off some soot on her clothes. She walked up to the highest room in the Burrow, and opened the door. The room was covered in orange Chudley Cannons posters. Hermione smiled to herself as she seen the beautiful redhead boy sleeping like a rock in front of her. She loved him with her entire heart, but could never bring herself to say, just what it was that she felt, out loud. She silently crept up to his bed and sat at the end. "Ron," she said quietly as she patted his calf. He stirred slightly, but ultimately continued sleeping. Typical Ron. She stood up and walked to the window. She opened the curtains letting the sun fully pour in the room, although she thought this was clever, all Ron did was turn to the other side, facing the wall. Hermione laughed quietly and walked over to the head of the bed. She shook his arm lightly, but enough that someone would have gotten up. However, Ron remained sleeping. So Hermione leaned over so that her mouth was centimeters above his ear, and whispered somewhat seductively, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't get up now I might have to pull the covers from you."

He turned slowly and opened his eyes groggily. He gave her his famous half smile that melted her heart, "C' mere 'Mione," he said as he lifted his hands to give her a hug. She smiled down at him and hugged him. Then he whispered in her ear, "Five more minutes, please?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Fine, ruin my morning," he whined.

"Ron, its twelve thirty," Hermione said.

"I meant afternoon," He said playfully.

"What is it with you and food and sleep?" Hermione jokingly said, not expecting a response.

"Well, have you tried my mother's cooking, and if you slept in this bed you would love sleep too," Ron said honestly.

"I think I might have to take you up on that," Hermione said.

"Okay," he said scooting over and holding the blanket up for her to crawl in. And she did, much to both Ron's amazement and liking. She lay next to him flat on her back, and gave Ron and unimpressed look. He laughed at her stubbornness. "You have to get comfortable first. Who honestly sleeps like that?"

"I do! And there are more out there like me," she said with her temper flaring slightly.

"Okay sorry," he said sincerely, "try sleeping on your side."

She turned to her side, facing the door. Ron snuggled up to her, wrapping one arm around her waste as any male would if he was sleeping with the woman he loves. She snuggled into his chest, feeling as if time had paused just for this moment. Then he nervously whispered three words into her ear, "I love you."

She smiled, as her heart did back flips, so Ron did feel the same way she did. Then she whispered back, "I love you too," she turned to face him, and her eyes caught his deep blue gaze upon her. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Gentile, yet full of love, and then pulled back. Her chocolaty brown eyes smiled at him, and then fluttered to a close as she returned the light kiss.

After lying in his arms for a good fifteen minutes, Hermione said, "You're right."

"About?" he asked.

"Your bed. Its _very _comfortable," Hermione said. Then she got out of bed against her will and said, "We better get downstairs, your mum will be wondering what We're doing."

"One more thing," Ron said as he reached for her arm.

"What?"

"Stay in this moment, with me."

I'm a first timer, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Stay in this Moment, chapter two.

A/N: Yes, yes it is true, I am writing a second chapter. When you read you will understand how I am getting a second chapter out of this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. At least I own that.

Stay in this Moment: chapter two…

Curses were firing left and right and rebounding everywhere. The war was in full force with mass amounts of casualties on both sides. Harry had given Ron and Hermione breaks for the day, since two weeks of nonstop fighting would wear down on anyone. So for their day off they decided to stay inside and have a boring evening at home.

Hermione had a book in her hand Ron's arm around her and Crookshanks in her lap. She was very tired, and wished that Ron's bed were there now, so she could get some sleep. They all wished their beds were there with them. But sitting near the fireside with Ron next to her, was good enough. Hermione shut her book, not wanting to read anymore than she already was, and she rested her head on Ron's chest. It was so warm and the beating of his heart relaxed her completely. He ran a hand over her head and then hugged her tightly. Hermione looked up at him and smiled knowing full well that this was the man of her dreams. Tears welled in her eyes and Ron gave her a worried look.

"I am not sad, just happy. Those are not sad tears," she assured him.

"But why are you crying at all? I hate when you cry," Ron stated.

"Because I have realized something. But I will not tell you, because I want you to find out on your own."

"What is it? Just tell me," he pleaded.

"I don't want you to freak out…" Hermione started nervously.

"Go on…"

"You're the one," she said as she began to cry.

"Oh…don't cry," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"But I am scared that you don't think I am though," she sobbed.

"How could you not be? Don't answer that. But you are the one…you always have been. Always will be."

"I am?" she cried.

"Yes, love. You are," he said sweetly.

"I love you," she smiled as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I love you too, that why…I—I…I—want you to marry me…" Ron said with every drop of hope and insecurity in his voice.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?" He said as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, immediately feeling stupid for not getting the larger diamond.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes," Hermione cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Its not too small of a ring is it?" He asked.

"No, you know I hate those big haughty rings. Simple is better."

"Good," He said as he slipped the ring over her finger. He looked her in her eyes when he was done and saw a look of pure, unaltered love. Then he brushed a little hair out of her face and kissed her gently. And as in the first time they had kissed, time stood still.

It is funny how much one event can change one's life, its amazing how one person can stop time…


End file.
